Pleasure
by Shiro Usagi-tan
Summary: Souda's feelings for Sonia gets to the best of him and Sonia takes advantage of this. Sonia/Souda; one-shot! Please be forewarned that there's some S&M and female dominance ahead.


**Author's note:** Kink meme fill! Wow, I'm horrible for writing this and I apologize to all Souda or any Souda/Sonia fans. I don't ship this pairing at all (I'm a loyal Gundam/Sonia shipper), but the prompt was "masochist Souda" and this immediately popped up in my head. I should be banished for writing this. Horribly-written porn ahead.

**Warning:** Masochism, S&M, cock rings, human furniture activities!

* * *

Souda breathed heavily. He had no idea how he got himself into this situation, but he just did.

Here he is, in Sonia's room, on the floor, all on fours; Sonia sitting on his back. His beloved and oh-so elegant Sonia Nevermind. Souda laid his eyes on her the moment they first met. He knew deep down Gundam had a better chance at winning Sonia's heart than he did, but all the time he still wanted her in whatever way there was. His heart ached terribly whenever he saw Gundam and Sonia spending time together, full of laughs and smiles. He wanted to make her smile like that too.

The last straw was when Gundam finally confessed his feelings to Sonia, to which the latter responded that she'll consider about it. Sure, she might reject him, but with how she always smiles so gently around him, how her pale cheeks are always tinted with light pink whenever she talks to him, there's no chance in hell that she'll turn him down. This made Souda snap, kind of, so he visited her room and confessed to her that he likes her as well. He knew he stood no chance, but he wanted her to at least consider his feelings too. He'd do anything, he said, anything for her to at least consider him. For a moment, he swore to god Sonia's face darkened, but it was then replaced by a smile. Sonia asked if he meant what he said, her voice turned slightly menacing, and Souda knew at that moment that he's somehow screwed. Big time.

He finished rewinding what happened, what really happened that led to this situation he's currently in. His brain had a hard time trying to comprehend. Sweat trickled down from his forehead when he heard Sonia giggling rather darkly.

"Souda-san, please straight your back a little." He felt Sonia's fingers tapping on his head as he took a deep breath and straightened his back. Sonia was unexpectedly not light at all and his back ached horribly. It's not a wonder; he had been in this position for an assumed 20 minutes now. "Good boy." Sonia praised him as she took off Souda's beanie, running her hand through his pink hair.

He had never expected that Sonia would have a side like this to her. The biggest problem here wasn't how Sonia was acting though, Souda thought; it was how he wasn't attempting to run for his life and was instead enjoying it. It was torturous to withstand something like this, there wasn't a doubt on that, but for some unfathomable reason he felt like he's _enjoying_ this on the side as well.

"Souda-san, you make such a wonderful chair!" Sonia's voice beamed. "Might I as well turn you into my personal furniture if I could, but that would be going too far."

Souda took another deep breath. He wondered how long he was to do this. He involuntarily let out a loud sigh of relief when Sonia finally got off of his back and he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"My, my, are you tired from just doing that, Souda-san?" Sonia got on one of her knees as she gripped Souda's chin, tilting his head upwards to face her. "We're not done yet." She grabbed Souda by the shoulders and forced him to sit up. "I still have plenty of things in mind to do to you, Souda-san." She moved closer to Souda as he confirmed with himself for the second time that he's fucked big, big time. Sonia's luscious-looking lips curled into a mischievous grin as her hand suddenly grabbed at Souda's crotch, making the boy yelp in surprise.

"Ah, you're already hard. Souda-san, I never knew you like doing this sort of thing. It's very and unexpectedly lewd of you, so to say." Her fingers started to rub him on the spot and Souda wished he could just die at the moment. It was so embarrassing, and even more embarrassing for him when he realized how easy he was to be dominated like this, by a girl of all things too.

What followed later made him wish he was never been born in the first place. Sonia had gotten him a cock ring. _A fucking cock ring._ He felt like dying from embarrassment the moment Sonia started pulling down his pants along with his boxers, revealing his half-hard member, and locked the cock ring around it. Sonia pulled back and her eyes sparkled, admiring the sight before her.

"Oh, Souda-san, it really suits you! I heard the Japanese likes to do this kind of play, but I'm not so sure." Souda didn't know whether or not to take that as some sort of sarcasm, but she didn't really sound like she was joking at all. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the weird noises stuck in his throat from escaping his chapped lips. It felt painful, but at the same time he didn't really think it was very unpleasant. _'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought to himself. It was as if he became strange. Why was he enjoying this?

Sonia hummed to herself softly. "Mm, but Souda-san you seem to enjoy this." She seemed lost in thoughts for a moment before she shifted her attention back on the pink-haired boy. Souda was panting heavily as he tried to support himself with his elbows. He could see himself getting really hard right now. The thought of Sonia watching him made it even more intense for him.

"Nn…" Souda moaned softly. "S-Sonia-san…"

"What is it, Souda-san?" She asked him.

"I…I want…"

"What is it that you want?" Sonia knew what the boy exactly need, but she decided to tease him a little. Her lips formed a smirk as Souda looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I…I want to come." Souda said, but it was more to a whisper.

"I cannot hear what you are saying, Souda-san. It's also considered rude to talk in such a low voice to the royalties."

Souda gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes, his face redder than before as he spoke loudly. "Please let me come, Sonia-san. I want to come."

Sonia giggled and one of her feet immediately made its way to Souda's crotch, pressing against his erection. Souda gave a loud moan as his body shook with pleasure. He never knew Sonia's foot could feel so good against him.

"Alright, I shall grant you permission to come."

She pulled her foot away and moved closer to him to undo the cock ring. Then she proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed as her foot went back to playing with Souda's erection. Souda was reduced into a moaning mess within seconds. He wanted to come really badly, but Sonia kept teasing him by doing things like sliding her toes against the base of his length in a really slow pace. Suddenly, the foot against him was gone and he whimpered softly. Sonia then shoved her foot in front of Souda's face.

"If you want to come so badly, Souda-san…" She gently nudged his nose with her foot, making it clear what it was she wanted him to do. Souda wasted no time and started pressed his tongue against her foot. He licked her and enjoyed it, even her foot smelled nice just like her. Souda made soft grunting noises as he wrapped his mouth around her toes and sucked on them. This only made Sonia chuckle.

"You are almost like a dog." She said and somehow Souda felt like his body was shook by electricity. Sonia's words made shivers run down his spine. What she said was considered degrading by all means. Souda knew that, but somehow he felt proud of it. And this only added onto the pleasure. Sonia's foot abruptly went back to Souda's crotch and she gave the area a slight kick, which made Souda groan in pleasure.

"A-ah, I'm coming!" Souda moaned out loud when Sonia's foot mercilessly pressed down his erection as hot liquid shot out onto his shirt. Souda lay on the floor, panting heavily and trying to get a hold of his breathing. Endless amount of sweat rolled down from his forehead.

Sonia stood up and brushed her slightly crumpled skirt.

"That was fun while it lasted, Souda-san." She shot him a smile and headed towards the door. "Of course, I will keep the deal and consider of your feelings. As amazing Tanaka-san is, you are rather cute yourself, Souda-kun." She giggled softly before she exited the room, leaving Souda on the floor feeling worn out from all the activities earlier.


End file.
